


yale, baby!

by manhattans_here



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, but anyways yea this is very cheesy and very sweet, i had a sudden flash of inspiration and managed to produce this sooooooo happy val's ig, i havent stayed up after 3 am in a bit wow, race gets into yale!!!!!!!!, rip the sleep schedule i managed to maintain for two weeks u will be dearly missed, this got cheesier the later it got
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manhattans_here/pseuds/manhattans_here
Summary: Dear Mr Higgins Larkin,On behalf of Yale University I am delighted to congratulate you on your acceptance into ou-Holy shit.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, S H O C K I N G.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	yale, baby!

The repeating movement on Race’s hand as he clicked on the mouse had almost become unintentional at this point, like a natural reflex of his body as his gaze remained fixed on the refresh button, not even bothering to check the page anymore. The room had grown dark since he first sat there and the glow of the laptop was starting to hurt his eyes. He glanced at the time on the screen, 10:46. The results were supposed to be updated by now, but the word ‘pending’ was still displayed at his status. Race sighed, removing his glasses and setting them on the desk. The past days have probably been the most stressful of his life, everything he’s been working for during the entirety of high school came down to this day. He’s always been told he was surprisingly good at keeping his calm, even in situations where any regular person would be a complete mess, but apparently, getting accepted into one of the most prestigious universities of the country was a pretty big deal, even for him.

Race groaned and leaned back against his chair. _This stupid thing’s never gonna be updated_. He glared at the text on the screen (more specifically, the bold font spelling out Yale University, aka the only thing on the computer he could actually make out without his glasses from where he was sat), as if that would by some miracle change the status. _You probably didn’t even get in anyways, so what’s the point? The acceptance rate of this place is, what, six percent? You’ll just have all your high school dreams and hopes crushed within one night, no big deal. There’s about a billion people more deserving of that spot than you._

Race tried his best to shake these thoughts from his head, taking his eyes off of the site for the first time in about an hour. He looked around at his room, only illuminated by the computer screen and the small lamp on his desk. The room was a mess, his boots were thrown across the floor, the remains of three-day-old takeout were left in a plastic bag at the edge of his desk and he desperately needed to take some of those empty cups to the kitchen. Next to his laptop, a bowl of what used to be strawberries was abandoned, now only containing the stems he’d left (minus the ones he’d accidentally consumed). Albert had insisted he ate something other than cereal, fast food or cheetos.

Speaking of Albert, he was supposed to come over to check Race’s results with him, but had instead fallen asleep on the edge of his bed, one hand sprawled over his face. His lips slightly quirked at the sight, judging by the position he was sleeping in, chances were Albert would soon roll off the bed in his sleep and fall. Race had seen Albert asleep about a thousand times and yet it shocked him every single time how oddly different he looked. Different, but not necessarily worse. When Albert was sleeping, he seemed calm, at peace, a state you’d rarely catch him in while he’s awake. Maybe it was how his eyelid fell over his eyes, maybe it was the way his lips parted, or the way his chest rose and fell in a steady pattern, or how his ginger hair, overgrown since the last time he’d gotten it cut, fell over his face, but his vibrant colors seemed toned down, in a way that didn’t make them any less beautiful.

Not that any version of Albert could seem like anything less than beautiful to Race.

Before his mind drifted back to the ginger, he heard his phone buzz, a notification from Specs being displayed on the screen. Frowning in confusion, since Specs was also waiting to see if he was accepted and was probably currently in a state of panic, he unlocked his phone and opened the message.

**_monocle:_ ** _RAC_

_CHECK UR FUCKIN_

_FUBKIN UHhhhhhhhh_

_THEY’RE UPDATED_

Race’s eyes widened and he pulled his chair closer to the desk, crossing his fingers while he trailed the mouse back to the refresh button. This was it. One more click to get access to information that could either make him ecstatic or emotionally scar him forever.

Well, okay, probably not forever. But it would upset him, is the point.

Race took a deep breath, his teeth sliding over his bottom lip and his fingers anxiously tapping on his knee as he stared at the button, counting down from ten in his mind _before he gave up at six. Fuck it, just press the motherfucking button and get this over with._ Mentally preparing himself for devastation, he opened the file.

_Dear Mr Higgins Larkin,_

_On behalf of Yale University I am delighted to congratulate you on your acceptance into ou-_

Holy shit.

Race’s eyes went over the letter again and again, making sure his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him.

_We hope that you accept the honor of enrolling in Yale University with responsibility and a dedication to reach your full potential. We also hope that you experience the satisfying and fulfilling educational progress that you have always dreamed of._

After a moment of mindlessly staring at his laptop screen, once the information started to sink in and the gears in his head started working in his head, Race let out a celebratory cry and throwing his full weight back against the chair, knocking it and himself down on the ground, barely missing hitting his head on the edge of the bed.

“Race?” Albert’s rasped voice came from just above him. “Wha’ happened?” He slurred, not entirely awake yet.

Race pushed his hair out of his face, looking up to see Albert leaning over the bed and flashed a huge grin at him. “Shit, I did it.” he breathed out, still not having entirely processed it. “I got in, Albie.”

That seemed to pull Albert out of his daze. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes, looking at Race, then the laptop, then back at Race. “You got in?” A smile spread at his lips, getting up to get a closer look of the screen. “Holy shit, you got in! Race!” He reached his arm to pull his boyfriend off the ground and into a big hug.

Race threw his arms around Albert’ shoulders and buried his head on the crook of his neck. “I got in.” He didn’t seem to be able to stop repeating it, the words replaying in his mind. He’d actually gotten into fucking _Yale_. He chuckled when Albert lifted him up and spun them around. “Yale, baby!” Albert laughed, as they fell back on the bed.

“Yale.” Race sighed, locking their fingers together. “You know, I’m still a little pissed. We’ll be so far away from each other.” He turned around, now facing Albert.

“Hey, it’s alright. When has this stopped us before? I’ve known you for ages, Racer. Remember when I literally moved to Chicago for four years?” Race laughed, pulling Albert’s hand to his chest. “We’ll work it out. I’ll come visit you. Every day.”

“That is literally impossible, Albie.” Race chuckled.

“I’ll call you, then. And I’ll drive there, whenever I can.” Albert smiled, planting a kiss on Race’s forehead. “You’ll do great in Yale, Tony.”

“I love you.” Race said, dismissing the statement and leaning in for Albert’s lips instead. Albert met him halfway, cupping Race’s face between his hands.

“I love you too.” Albert leaned his forehead against Race’s, his eyes full of adoration for the boy lying beside him. He loved him, that went without saying. He didn’t think he could recall once in is life where he wasn’t head over heels for Race, and he could only hope that Race knew, even if he didn’t always express it correctly. For example, right now, instead of everything that was just described Albert opted to say this instead. “Pretentious bitch. Imagine going to _Yale_.”

“Asshole!” Race swatted his hand at him, throwing his head back in laughter as Albert’s teasing statement escalated into banter between them, and as Race laid next to him, listening to how his laughter trailed and thinking about how a few months from now they will be hours away from each other, he knew that if he could have chosen who he’d spend the entirety of his life with, who he’d grow up next door to, who he’d fall utterly and helplessly in love with, it wouldn’t be anyone else.

He could never choose anyone else.


End file.
